urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare
Rare cards have a gold background in their title. They are the third hardest cards to get a hold of, after Collectors. (See Common, Uncommon, Collector, Legendary and Rarity) The Cards 'All Stars' *Aamir *Bixente *Cardigan *Crazy Carlo *Dallas *Heartnett *Jessie *LaFleur *Loma Noju *Marina *Oyoh *Quinn *Roderick *Schumi *Zlabal 'Bangers' *Angie *Beeboy Cr *Blast *Dixie *Duke *Fixit *Graff *Joy *Karl *Kurt *Leila *Pearl *Randal *Saddy *Shogunn *Willy *Zoe 'Berzerk' *Beef Cr *Clive *Cortez *Fiddler *Konrad *La Bestia *Lizzy *Lola *Marjory *Miloz *Mrs Spool *Pedro *Ranesh *Silvano *Taylor 'Dominion' *Ax Battler *Death Adder *Death Wing *Dookor *Guiliug *Peeps *Valhala 'Fang Pi Clang' *Bengal *Chan *Fei *Hattori *Heitachi *Kuei *Kusuri *Lee Long *Linda *Macumba *Nekurenbo *Rei *Ryu Kenden *Saitamurai *Shao Xue *Shifou *Shizawa *Tinner *Tomoe *Tsubame 'Freaks' *Antoinette *Baldovino *Cassandra *Cletus *Crazy Legs *Hindelga *Hula *Liona *Maciej *Madelone *Matriochka *Olga *Piotr *Ramath *Rhyno *Zaveli 'Frozn' *Brok *Drak *Haaken *Hulahukah *Kalindra *Krompah *Lowki *Mikaal *Oda Helpah *Portha *Rad *Ruru *Sah Brinak *Schwarz *Stompah *Thorpah Cr *Tormentah 'GHEIST' *Anibal *Arkn *ARN 2000 *Darling *Djengo *Draheera *Erika *Hoffman *Hriger *Klawz *Koshiro *Leviatonn *Methane *No Love *Rolph *Stalfhaust *Wardom *XU-Kr4ng *XU52 'GhosTown' *Burton *Consuelo *Dakota *Digging Bill *Judge Lynch *Marshal Cr *Miss Calamity *MKali *Poppy Mary *Sentenza *Sioux *Victor Van Dort 'Hive' *Aegis *Aetri *Fisty Cent *Hydraereva *Maana Cercei *Miyo *Mjollnirah *Raam *Strigoi *XIII 'Huracan' *Devil Dog *El Divino *El Exotico *El Magnifico *El Mariachi *El Matador *El Parasito *El Tortillo *La Calavera *La Cobra *Lumber Jack *Noctezumama *Pandagran *Quetzal *Tabasco Fire 'Jungo' *Bridge *Byron *Eduardo *Eggman *Elea *Fowl *Greow *Hystrix *Jean *Nyema *Regina *Salsa *Scotty *Sobek *Troompah *Zornado 'Junkz' *Berserkgirl *D4 Funk *Dash *Dawn *Fuzz *Gumbeat *Jiro *Locke *Oriold *Perle *Qubik *Romana *Sasl Lovelace *Stiko *Taham *Timanov *Tremorh 'Komboka' *Bahari *Betul *Duygu *Hewa *Hilal *Kupanda *Kuwaka 'La Junta' *Arnie *Brianna *Bryan *Ed 13 *Ed 25 *Ethane *Gertrud *Glover *Naginata *Pilzken *Python *Raven *Ray *Raven *Thormund *Trish *Uxoh *Walker 'Leader' *Ambre *Ashigaru *Bridget *Eklore *Eyrik *Hugo *John Doom *Melody *Memento *Morphun *Mr Big Duke *Robert Cobb *Solomon *Timber *Vansaar *Vholt 'Montana' *Angelo *Dr Elisa *Enzo *Fairbanks *Figaro *Gianfranco *Icaro *Iris Morana *Jimmy *Leone *Magnolia *Moses *Mr Dark *Murphy *Rosa *Vermaire 'Nightmare' *Betelgeuse *Cutey *DJ Korps *Dragomir *Ielena *Karrion *Mawpin *Mefisto *Nerfiniti *Nero *Nistarok *Oshitsune *Pan *Regan *Russel *Timmy *Zis 'Piranas' *Ahkab *Amiral Coco *Barden *Bloodh Cr *Deadeye *Fischer *IronJaw *Katan *Lagertha *Miss Lizbeth *Parmabarb *Pesth *Raskal *Scubb *Surstorming *Ulrich *Ursula 'Pussycats' *Baby Q *Clara *Clover *Diana *Elly Mae *Florida Jane *Kaizerin *Kit-E *Lucy *Meg *Mercury *Missandei *Muze *Nabrissa *Noemi *Selina *Sera M1 *Slayer *Vixen Cr 'Raptors' *Akrakk *Cannibal Jo Cr *Djet *Faiza *Impera Sloane *Mel-T *Mim *Miss Sloane *Mortenzen *Rage *Rattle *Rex Sweig *Scarlacc *Shaker *Wilde *Wilkinson *Zaria 'Rescue' *Aurora *Benson *Buckler *Buddy *Callie *Campbell *Captain Rescue *Dashiell *Donald *Elvira *Kerry *Lennard *Pastor *Reeve *Serafina *Steve 'Riots' *Farman *Galileo *Greendy *Grouchy *Lenora *Lindsey *Merweiss *Newell *Octana *Pericles Cr *Pr Balthazar *Pr Cushing Cr *Rockwall *The Rocktana 'Roots' *Amanie *Armand *Bakko *Brody *Curlix *Gonzo *Jeena *Kalija *Kiki *Leliana *Markus *Mildred *Nausicaa *Rosen *Toorg *Tuck 'Sakrohm' *Ackh *Ahseya *Anakrohm *Corrina *Dashra *Dustyn *Eris *Jautya *Lakit *Lear Barduh *Litchxxt *Miss Stella *Mokra *Na Boh *Serleena *SkrumxxT *Slopsh *Stella *Virginia *Wakai 'Sentinel' *Chloe *Earl *Geoffrey *Havok *Hawk *Jakson *Kamakura *Lara Hate *McLain *Miss Chloe *Pavel *Poe *Redfield *Sammy *Statam *ZRobbie Cr 'Skeelz' *Beck - Nena *Belgosi *Carter *Chwing *Corvus Cr *Dr Swamp *Eloxia *Endeavour *Galactea *Goure *Hemdall Cr *Jay *Lady Ametia *Michael *Miss Xingshu *Nekron *Sasha *Schredder *Todd *Tomas *Xingshu 'Ulu Watu' *Buck *Chel *Daddy Jones *Fanny *Gaia *Jam & Earlxxt *Joao *Lucia *Maximus *Miss Lulabee *Nereus *Numar *Oraya *Rass *Serena *Skipper *Streex *Wooly 'Uppers' *Christelle *Dr Six *Gruber *Hefty *Herman *Joan Cena *Josephine *Lady *Maurice *Nellie *Rubie *Sabrina *Sir Barks *Tyler *Wendel 'Vortex' *Behemoth *C Beast *C Dusk *Cyb Lhia *Cyb Yose *Dregn Cr *Jordygn *Kobalth *Krung *Naele *Nexus *Omega Dregn *Qorah *Rahi Sledon *RiK-L *Sarah *T Gaank *Vektor *X-0DUS